


say you won't let go

by fiercegal03



Category: Lego Ninjago, Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercegal03/pseuds/fiercegal03
Summary: Broppy moments//takes place after the film//I don't own trolls//hope you enjoy.





	

"Hi everyone, I'm Branch this is the story of how I became to love my beloved Queen Poppy..." Branch began, as he overlooked the small kid Trolls eyeing him up and down, he looked over to Poppy who looked like the most eager to hear this story (and cute may I add) - which was a good thing he had spent his entire life writing it- Poppy gestured to Branch to carry on as Branch carried on, she smiled at him wondering how lucky she was to have someone like him to herself. "As I was saying before I was interrupted " Glaring at Poppy, then smiling at her cute face, "This story is about how I could love someone who is that Loud and Annoying..." All the little Trolls gasped wondering how he could talk about the Queen like that, while Poppy just simply giggled, knowing that Branch obviously was joking around. Oops was that the wrong thing to joke about? Branch thought, "Poppy? Can I talk to you for a sec?" He said, "Um yeah, of course just give me a minute."

Branch stood away the little Trolls for a minute and just watched Poppy with a smile, she was getting the little kids to occupy themselves for a bit. She bounced over to Branch just as she heard a ding from her bracelet -Poppy had had this bracelet since she could ever remember- Poppy looked at the bracelet and sung "HUG TIME!" and looked up to see Branch with outstretched arms, ready for a warm hug. Poppy ran into his arms, feeling safe and no one wanting to stop this beautiful moment. Branch finally broke the silence by saying "Hey, do you think I should be doing this?" Poppy was confused "Huh?" Branch chuckled then frowned "I mean to be with these kids, like I already did something wrong..." Branch hung his head, Branch looked up to see Poppy smiling sweetly, but he could see the worry in her eyes for him. "Branch you are the most amazing person I know and I hope not knowing what to say around little puffballs will ever change that." 

Just as she had finished talked Branch shot her a mischievous look and his hair had wrapped itself around her waist pulling her close "Thanks, Poppy." He said then kissing her passionately which made Poppy melt. "I guess I should do the storytelling now then." He said as he pulled away from Poppy's lips. Branch walked back over to the kids, and started his story (again) "Okay" He said rubbing his hands together "Well I guess I started getting feelings for Poppy around 6, this is basically when she first took an interest, like inviting me to her parties and things." Branch sighed "That's why I have kept all the invitations that Poppy gave me." Poppy's eyes widened at this, Branch saw this. " I know what you are thinking Poppy, but wait he crushed them all..." Poppy was stunned "B..b...but I saw you crush them." Branch chuckled " actually Pops I fixed them." Poppy now had the biggest smile on her face. Poppy jumped in Branch's lap and kissed him on the cheek. They both started blushing a deep red.

Branch continued his story "Well Poppy was the only one that since my grandma who thought I ,alone, was enough." Branch laughed "Oh, and I can't forget the times she dragged me out of my bunker to force me to dance with her against my will." Poppy giggled and turned to face Branch, Branch froze over as Poppy had given him a really sweet smile. Branch had pulled Poppy closer to his chest " Okay, Okay I think that's enough for today." By the time all the small Trolls had gone home to their pods, it was night. Poppy was walking back with Branch to their neighboring pods, when she said "Braaaaaaaaanch! I don't want to go back to my lonely pod please will you stay with me?" Branch had stayed at Poppy's house numerous times, it's just she was really tired lately. "Ugghhh, fine as long as you actually sleep." Poppy squeezed Branch. " Yay! Thank you!" Poppy opened up her Pod sat on her bed and SNAP she was out cold, snoring. Branch burst out laughing. He picked her up and tucked her in then got in after. "Night my Pops" Then kissed her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> If so leave a review  
> if not please say why.  
> sorry if it takes a while for the second chapter, school and stuff will come first, although i WILL procrastinate.  
> byeee.


End file.
